


Jiffypop One-Shots: Smitten Artist

by snarmies



Series: Jiffypop One-Shots [1]
Category: Jiffypop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarmies/pseuds/snarmies
Summary: Audrey has her eyes on a certain new friend of the group. She can only describe them as art.
Relationships: Jiffypop/Reader
Series: Jiffypop One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781548
Kudos: 2





	Jiffypop One-Shots: Smitten Artist

Alas, another regular day at the Taylor house. Audrey say on her couch in the den, aimlessly browsing her TV for something to watch. She could watch Doctor Who, but that seemed lackluster at this point. She was just about to despair when she perked up, hearing her sister enter the room. 

“Audrey?” She knocked on the doorframe to the den to catch her twin’s attention.

“Yeah, what is it?” Audrey replied, her usual impatient tone shining through.

Sonja stepped aside, revealing two familiar friends: Izaura, a regular at the Taylor household, and...oh fuck. It’s (Y/N).

Audrey sat up, quickly standing to greet the two people at the door of the den. “Hey Izzy, hey (Y/N)!” She said with a friendly wave, the last note of your name coming out as more of a whine.

Izaura gave a little wave, chuckling a little at the obvious body language Audrey was displaying towards you. “Hey Audro, nice to see you awake before 3 PM.” 

‘Does she have to embarrass me in front of (Y/N)...?’ Audrey thought to herself. She shook it off, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah, I’ve been working on my sleeping schedule.

“Good, I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself. I worry about you sometimes.” You interjected into Izaura and Audrey’s conversation. Audrey would have melted on the spot if she hadn’t been in public.

“Alright, who wants to watch a movie?” Sonja asked, surveying the room, watching Izaura immediately perk up.

“Hell yeah, let’s watch Jaws!” Izaura exclaimed.

“You always wanna watch Jaws, Izzy.” Sonja retorted with a chuckle.

“Yeah, its a good fucking movie. Have I mentioned how great it is? The fucking plot is amazing, dude. Like, its not just a shark movie. Its a character movie, Sonja.” Izaura started out her clearly soon-to-be long rant about the cinematic shark piece.

You took the opportunity to walk over to Audrey, pulling her to the side. “Hey, can you take me to your room? I kinda wanna look at your art stuff if that’s okay. I’m kinda curious. Izaura was telling me about how you do art, so I just wanted to see for myself.”

Audrey flushed up, glancing over to the still ranting Izaura and the more than happy to listen Sonja. She turned back to you, nodding. “Yeah, sure!” 

The two of you made your way up to Audrey’s room, Audrey pushing the door open wider, Saturn scampering out and dashing down the semi-carpeted stairs. “Satuuuuuurn!” Audrey whined in frustration at watching her beloved cat flee. You always found it adorable.

The two of you got past the departure of Audrey’s fuzzy friend, settling onto the bed next to Audrey’s scattered sketchbooks. You wondered what was hidden in all of these bound pages. You bet it was magnificent, just as Audrey was to you.

Audrey sifted through the books, chuckling sheepishly. “Its not much, but its not all that bad.” You knew it would all be great in your eyes.

You reached out to grab one of the sketchbooks, your hand hesitating. You contemplated for a moment, before redirecting your hand to settle on Audrey’s sharp, prominent elbow. This caught her attention, clearly.

“(Y/N)?” She asked curiously.

You struggled to find the words to convey what you wanted to say, and she could see that. She had enough social interaction to know a person craving a kiss. 

As if she could read your mind, she leaned down, closing the gap between you two. You felt the fireworks immediately erupt, as you leaned into the embrace, relishing in the dream-like kiss. You wanted it to last forever.

As you pulled apart, Audrey looked at you, flustered and almost startled by her own actions. Though, she managed to compose herself, giving you her cute, awkward smile you have come to love so much.

“I’m glad we skipped on the sketchbooks. My art is alright, but the only piece of art I need to be seeing is your face, (Y/N).”


End file.
